A virtual plethora of hair roller products are presently available on the commercial market. Each type of roller has its own advantages and disadvantages. For instance, hard rollers have a generally cylindrical profile and a foramous surface which permit rapid moisture exchange from the internal portion of the cylinder to the exterior environment, thus enhancing drying properties. Unfortunately, such products make it difficult to sleep with the rollers in one's hair, given their rigidity. Soft foam type rollers, while suitable for use while sleeping, suffer from poor moisture exchange and especially unintentional hair unraveling.
There is a long felt need in this area of technology to provide a comfortable hair roller that also provides superior hair holding abilities in addition to curl tightness versatility. The present invention is intended to meet these and other needs.
Importantly, none of the prior art teaches or suggests a resilient roller body and a non-elastic ribbon-type fastener, between which is secured rolled hair. Also, none of the prior art discloses a hair roller having a helical first slit on a first end and a second slit on a second end such that the first and second slits secure both the wrapping ribbon and the rolled hair.